


Only 5

by chickitilo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickitilo/pseuds/chickitilo
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Just read and enjoy!





	Only 5

Naomi’s POV:

It was a Monday night, sky full of stars as Kyleigh and I walked into the pizzeria.{ Early in the week my best friend Kyleigh had signed up for job to make some extra money for drawing class. She invited me to help her on her first night. Before meeting up with her, I bought ten cups of StarBucks coffee for us. PG the manager told Kyleigh the rules and her job yesterday.} I was waiting patiently for her to unlock the doors. While she was busy, I was texting some of our friends to come for a couple of hours. I sat in the office waiting for Kyleigh to turn the power on, when I heard a knock at the entrance doors. I sat up from a folding chair I had found, and made my way through the dark hallways. How dirty this place is really annoys me. As I reach the doors, I can see a tall guy and two short guys. I open the door and there they are. “ Sean, Eli, Logan. Welcome to Freddy’s Pizzeria,” I told them, acting like a host, “ Table for three?” Sean was the only one laughing, while Logan and Eli were trying to hold it in. “ Yeah, thanks Sean…” I commented sarcastically. I turned around, and the lights came on. A moment later Kyleigh peeked her head out of the breaker room. “ Hey guys!” Kyleigh was trying to act like she was happy to see all of them, but she just wanted to see Logan, her crush. “ Hi,” said Sean shortly. Logan started to greet Kyleigh, “ Sup Kyleigh.” Eli said nothing. He didn’t want to talk to us girls because he was too “funny“ and “cool”, but he was a midget, so we were much taller than him. We all walked silently back to the office, and I handed Eli and Logan both a cup of coffee. I turned back around and grabbed and handed another to Sean. Not one of them said thank! How rude! A few minutes later and there were more knocks at the door. I looked at the security cameras and could see Haiden and Allison. I punched a keycode into the computer and the doors opened for them. They walked into the hallway, when Logan went out to greet them. We handed out almost all the coffee, and got started on our shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to know what you thought of the first chapter! Is there any improvements I can make in my writing skills?
> 
> I do not and will NEVER own Five Nights At Freddy's, but I do own the plot of my story and its characters. Please refrain from using my story for things unless it is being translated to a different language. That will probably never happen though because this is not a popular story...


End file.
